


The moral void

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Pact, M/M, Rating Might Change, the paris rally, they meet again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Albus can't help but go and see the rally with his own eyes. It ends in him having to reveal his presence to avoid more deaths caused by Gellert. His only weapon being his voice. But they both have that in common. The blood pact being both a blessing and a curse.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn‘t move against him as he was attacking those poor aurors. Well to think about it, it was something he could do. But would it be worth it? He got close, so close he was almost right by the blue fire surrounding Gellert as he took the invisibility spell off.

There was nothing he had to say to get his attention. He stopped the attack on them just to look at him. “I’ll think about not killing them if you step into the circle my dear. “

Gellert must have sensed him in the room, because it was as if he had been expecting him to appear. Instead of looking surprised he looked more relieved.

„You won‘t kill them, ‘Albus whispered. Knowing well enough that Gellert wanted him in trouble. He wanted the rest of the wizarding world to think he was on his side, and if those aurors lived they‘d share that story. The man must want to trap him, trap him into belonging nowhere and having nowhere to go but to him. Because with Albus by his side he could be used as a weapon.

The aurors hadn‘t stopped trying to get to him, and as they continued Gellert made sure the blue fire lead to their deaths, all along not taking his eyes off of Albus. As the fire died out he stepped closer to Albus, so close they were at an arm’s length.

„You are wrong. I wouldn‘t want them to torture you for thinking you are on my side,‘‘ Gellert whispered.

„You can‘t play mind games with me Gellert,‘‘He replied.

That reply got a smile from Gellert.“I mean it tho.“

„Liar.“

There was no reason to believe Gellert cared about anything other than his goal at this point. As Gellert stepped closer he stepped back.

„I had hoped our reunion would be happier,‘‘Gellert said in his silky voice, with a hint of a smile. Albus just looked away, uncomfortable, not wanting to take part nor wanting to leave. It had been years since he had seen the man. All Albus gave him as a response was shaking his head continuously.

„I‘ve always cared for you my love, you know that,‘‘He said smoothly.

With that Albus was laughing. “Sure, that‘s why you were trying to find that Credence boy?“He muttered. “To show me your love?”

„My desired plan was never to end you Albus. But if it came to that,- i‘d have to do it,‘‘ Gellert whispered. He had to give him credit, he seemed upset by that.

„So you‘d kill me,‘‘Albus whispered back. He didn‘t like how broken it made him feel. His heart was heavy and he felt like choking up.

Something more open and more vulnerable appeared on Gellert’s face, as if he wasn‘t able to hide it anymore. “I don‘t think I could.“

Albus was taken a back. He had not expected those words nor Gellert to look so vulnerable. The tears came out, he wasn‘t able to hold them back. “I hate myself for what you‘ve become. I should have been there when you needed me the most. You‘re completely lost now, I hate myself for helping you plant those stupid ideas in your head and this stupid slogan that you use to justify countless of murders,‘‘ He told him, voice shaking from anger.

He took a step closer to Gellert, until he was right in his face. “Believe me, I’ll find a way to kill you. You know, I could hide behind that stupid slogan, I came up with it anyways. Killing you would save thousands of innocents wouldn‘t it?“

In anger Albus took up his wand ready to use it, not caring what would happen because of the blood pact. Quickly Gellert took around his wrist. “Calm down, you‘ll injure yourself.“

While ripping his hand away he told him angrily. “You think I care, it will be for the greater good wouldn‘t it, killing you“

Instead of being offended or anything in that way Gellert firmly took around him and embraced him in a tight hug. Albus completely having lost himself was just sobbing. As being extra cautious Gellert took the wand out of his right hand as he kept both of them on his chest, not wanting to hug him back nor push him away.

He knew they had left the graveyard, but he did not have any idea where until Gellert pulled away. As he found himself in bed with Gellert on top and their lips touching he couldn‘t find the strength to stop it. He had missed this, missed him. The moment was too magical for anything else but them to exist. Afterwards they lay there bundled up in each other. Albus with his head on his chest, stroking it lightly. Slowly he looked down on Gellert, stroking his hair gently. Not manging to enjoy it since Gellert pulled him into a kiss. Albus was however quick to break it. This had gone on long enough, he needed to snap out of it. He sat up after pulling away from him, using wandless magic to get his clothes. Then checking his pocket for his wand.

„Looking for this? “

He turned his head to see Gellert holding both his own wand and his. Albus handed out his hand waiting for Gellert to give it to him. Instead Gellert said. “I’ll think about it if you give me more kisses.“

„No, just get one of those devoted followers to suck up to you,‘‘He told him.

With that Gellert smiled. „You think I would want anyone else if I can have you?“

Albus looked away, embarrassed.

„I like how you blush.“

He met his eyes again. “Just let me-„- He moved closer to Gellert that moved them into his other hand out of the reach of Albus. Gellert seemed to be very entertained. Causing Albus to hint a smile my accident. “You’re terrible.“

„I asked for kisses. “

Albus leaned in and gave him a quick one on the lips. “Okay, please-„

„I said kisses. “

„Seriously- Gellert. If this is your way to get me on your good side, you are mistaken-„

„Come on dear, maybe you can even try to choke me with a pillow in the throes of our passion,‘‘Gellert whispered, and then dared to blink him.

„Don‘t be silly I’d much rather poison you, ‘’He answered back. With that he got a laugh out of Gellert, himself not being able to contain his own either. In the old days he used to now and then put something terrible into Gellert‘s tea just to tease him. The ease he felt laughing was short lived when Gellert pulled him down. He got completely lost in him and his warmth. He hadn‘t felt so peaceful in ages as he lay in his arms. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. That peaceful moment ended in days locked in the room, wandless and alone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was after several days when he first saw Gellert again. He had awoken to him as he held him firmly from behind. Quickly he got up and moved away to a window. As Gellert did not move nor say anything as he sat in the armchair by the window. It was as if Gellert knew he could say little to make him accept what had been done to him. So, he just stayed quiet. He must like having him here, since there was no way he could have any part in stopping him anymore.

Albus sat, he just sat there the whole night as Gellert slept, lost in thought about the past and what could happen in the future. He maybe thought about it a few times how good it would feel to hit Gellert in the face, just because he deserved it. 

As Gellert awoke, he denied looking at him. Pretending he hadn’t been looking at him wanting to hit him, and possibly kiss him. Gellert stared at him for a while but said nothing, instead went to the door. Albus quickly followed him and tried to get out the door but magic prevented him. Not like he had expected anything else, but he was simply desperate enough.

„Let me out.“

Gellert watched him closely from the doorway.“No, you can hate me all you want. I‘m not letting you out.“

„You ‘re a coward,‘‘He told him coldly.

Gellert smiled.“You think this is about you trying to stop me?“

With no reply Gellert continued. “This is about you being where you belong-„

„I belong locked in a room? “Albus asked angrily.

„By my side. And if you won‘t be here willi-„

„YOURE ABSELOUDLY MAD“

There was no way stopping the anger he felt. Albus couldn’t be sure if he was more angry with Gellert or himself for wanting to give in to him. Because he did want to. He wanted things to be simple. He wanted to close his eyes and follow him blindly. Because ignorance is bliss.

„It‘s not like you were doing anything of importance outside these walls,‘‘Gellert muttered.

Albus was shaking with anger, tears in his eyes.“I‘ll never forgive you for this.“

The door was closed in his face as Gellert left. It was as if he knew there was nothing he could say to let him calm down for the time being. He seemed confident in getting Albus on his side, otherwise why would he still be here? Why hadn‘t he attempted to kill him? I mean there were more than one way to kill someone.

Why couldn’t he just do it?

Before he lost it.

* * *

It turned out the next day he had access to the whole house, finally not just defined into one room. That way he could be around the house elf Maggie every time she was in the kitchen. Thankfully he had some company to help him avoid uncomfortable thoughts.

Even though his desperation wavered of wanting to get out it always came back full force. And one time he spent hours trying to use simple hand magic to get out.

He knew this wasn‘t Gellert‘s magic, that made sense because of the blood pact, and that alone gave him hope. If it wasn‘t his, at the least it wasn’t as strong. But it appeared too difficult for him to deal with wandless.

For days he kept trying, exhausting himself. It wouldn’t surprise him if Gellert had put some sort of magic to make sure he’d know if he was trying to escape, but it did not stop him. He kept trying and failing. Every silly attempt was worth it, because it kept him away from his thoughts. And Gellert, he never came.

After countless of mishaps there came a day several days after he last saw Gellert that he did it. He finally did it.

It was a rude awakening when the door suddenly opened. There was Gellert, with a beautiful young dark skinned woman by his side. „Impressive, don‘t you think Linda?“

„Very.“

Although her answer was short it seemed authentic. Gellert gave her a nod and Albus was pushed back into the house and some stronger shields were put up. Afterwards Gellert walked in the living room with Linda closely following. Albus followed and moved to stand by a bookshelf in the corner of the room while they both had sat in the couch. Gellert that had been whispering something low to her looked up when another man entered the room.

„They were controlled, I just got the word,‘‘He muttered.

„Thank you Travis,‘‘Gellert told him, not really paying him much attention. Travis looked behind himself as he sat in the couch in front of Gellert and Linda, noticing Albus standing there. By the look on his face he had nothing kind to say to him. Clearly, he was greatly disliked by him. Not wanting to be there Albus quickly left for the stairs. Just wanting to have a lay down. He was exhausted after all.

What disturbed Albus most when he lay in his bed was the fact that he seemed a bit upset about how good looking that young man had been. Was he and Gellert intimate?

And why did it have to bother him if they were?

It didn’t matter how many times he told himself that Gellert was not a good person, he always found a reason to look past it. Because he tells himself that Gellert means well, even when he manipulates people and kills. He wants a better world and he’s ready to do whatever it takes. It’s all for the future, for the future generations.

He tries to remind himself of how power seeking Gellert truly is. This isn’t simply about a better world. It’s about power. He wants it, he always has.

As he finally got up to go downstairs, thinking since it was late no one was there he walked past a door on the floor below him and heard moving in the room. He put his ear to the door and heard sounds like moaning. Without wanting to listen to it he went downstairs into the kitchen, trying not to think about what he heard and the hurt he felt. It wasn‘t as if he wanted to be there so why did he care? Gellert wasn‘t the same boy as back then. He couldn't stop trying to pretend he wanted nothing to do with Gellert. Because what Gellert was doing was wrong. But the law, the law he wasn’t even so sure about. The secrecy, was it really the best thing for both muggles and wizards?

It seemed impossible to live together in peace. If they would learn about wizards there would be fear. There was no doubt about that. With fear comes prejudice and violence follows. They'd be dealing with a situation that would be insolvable. At least for many years. It would take time to live together in peace. A long time and many lives would be lost. Could it be worth?

He doubted it. But if they would live in a perfect world where the muggles would accept them, wizards could lend them a helping hand. In so many aspects. Even muggles could help wizards back.

No, but the world wasn't a fairy tale. And people were all too often controlled by fear.

He got himself tea and sat down, in quiet. If only his head would be quiet too.

Several minutes later Gellert came down there but Albus did not say a word. However as he saw Gellert sit down with coffee in front of him he couldn‘t help it.“Why on earth would you drink coffee at this hour?“

„Why are you drinking tea at this hour?“

Albus rolled his eyes.“If you are going to keep me here forever the least you could do is have some candy available to me.“

„There has been your favourite chocolate from the beginning-„

„My favourite ages ago- you don‘t know me now- have you thought about that? I‘m not the same boy as I was then, nor are you,‘‘Albus muttered angrily.

Gellert nodded shortly as in agreement but said.“But it is still your favourite.“

It was true.

Gellert gave him a gentle smile.“What would you like?“

Not even replying Albus asked.“Who was with you upstairs?“

„Is that important to know? “

Albus just looked at him, not knowing what to say. Trying to act like he did not care. Gellert clearly knew that Albus knew what they had been doing.

„If you aren’t giving me what I need I search elsewhere,‘‘Gellert told him, watching him closely, like to analyse his reaction.

„You know, It‘s true, I don‘t need to know. I just have nothing to do but to ask silly questions, ‘He replied with. Albus then bit his lip annoyed and looked at him, trying to look as disgusted as he could. ”Because you locked me in here.”

„I much rather want you,‘‘Gellert told him honestly.

Albus just ignored him and left the room and right into his bedroom upstairs. He did not want to think about what Gellert had just said.

Soon enough the door was knocked and then opened.

„Albus?“

Albus that was in bed already pretended to be asleep. He did not know if Gellert had read him, but all that happened next was a kiss to his forehead, a stroke to his cheek and then he quietly left the room. Closing the door.

Had he wanted him to know?

Was this his plan to get Albus jealous and stop fighting against him to leap into his arms?

How was he ever to know what Gellert’s plan was. He couldn’t fathom him. If there was any wizard that was impossible to read it was Gellert. He constantly had a mask on and his mind closed for any magical invasion.

There had been times since his arrival in this prison that he felt he saw pure emotions in Gellert's eyes, but he did not trust himself. Sometimes he did not know if he was seeing what he wanted or if he was seeing the truth. It could very well be his imagination because he wanted Gellert. So much.

One thing he knew for sure was that he had seen Gellert acting genuine as they were young, but now it was impossible to know. He was changed, so was Albus. But how much, he did not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very open to constructive criticism to help me improve my writing in english, and in writing over all. Also, I really appreciate any types of comments.
> 
> Hope you have a great weekend :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have more written so if you are interested in reading more let me know :)   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
